Votos de Amor
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: UA. Gracias a un accidente automovilístico y a un trauma en la cabeza, Anna sufre pérdida de memoria que la hace retroceder mentalmente a la estudiante de leyes que era cinco años atrás. Olvidó a su esposo: Yoh es un total extraño para ella. Y para empeorar, cree que sigue comprometida con el empresario Ren Tao. ¿Acaso Yoh será capaz de conquistar el corazón de Anna una vez más?
1. Prólogo

_Hola, pequeños y pequeñas lectores. :D._

_Me he alejado un poco del mundo de Shaman King, pero hoy regresé con esta historia. :D._

_OJO: está basada en la película "The Vow" ("Todos los días de mi vida" en España; "Votos de amor" en Latinoamérica), dirigida por Michael Sucsy y protagonizada por Rachel McAdams, Channing Tatum, Sam Neill y Jessica Lange. Les recomiendo verla. Está muy bonita, XD._

_Es todo, por ahora. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

"_Shaman King" no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador: Hiroyuki Takei; "The Vow" tampoco es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador._

* * *

**Votos de Amor.**

**Prólogo.**

La nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir aquellos rincones de la ciudad de Tokio con rapidez. El frío estaba cada vez más presente, pero eso no detenía a la gente para salir a las ya nevadas calles de la ciudad. Eran pocos los que se quedaban en casa a resguardarse del frío calador.

En un cine bien visitado, una joven pareja de esposos salía a paso lento de las salas, mientras se tomaban de las manos. La nieve ya había aumentado hasta la altura de la mitad de la pantorrilla y claramente crecería más. Se quedaron mirando el hermoso espectáculo de piso blanco por unos minutos, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

―Yoh, cuando llegamos había por lo menos dos centímetros de altura ―comentó la hermosa chica rubia que no soltaba la mano de su esposo. Sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban un brillo al mirar lo blanco que estaba el suelo y los autos.

―Vamos, Annita, es hermoso ―contestó el castaño, mientras una sonrisa relajada se formaba en su rostro. Ella sonrió con él.

Instantes después él besó la cabeza de su esposa, mientras sonreía de manera tierna. Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a su modesto auto cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, mientras que la demás gente comenzaba a salir del cine.

Llegaron a su auto y la rubia entró con rapidez: el frío en verdad calaba hasta la conciencia. El castaño, con una palita especial, comenzó a tallar su parabrisas para eliminar todo rastro de nieve que impidiera ver el camino para conducir. Anna admiraba el rostro sonrojado de su esposo a causa del frío. Al notarlo, éste le sonrió por la ventanilla y ella giró su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo causado por él. Al poco tiempo, Yoh entró al auto y encendió el motor, no sin antes regalarle un beso a su esposa. Instantes después arrancó el vehículo.

Iban en silencio, cosa que era común entre ellos, hasta que el castaño encendió su pequeño radio justo en la canción que a él le gustaba. Subió el volumen de la música y comenzó a cantarla. Anna lo miró con un rostro sorprendido.

―Yoh, ¿no se supone que no te sabes esa canción? ―preguntó intrigada. Yoh afirmó, pero siguió cantando, o intentando cantar, desafinadamente.

Las risas de Anna eran de admirar; sólo pocas veces reía así, tan abiertamente. Yoh también rió.

―¡Para ya, Asakura! ―gritó divertida. Con una sonrisa alegre, terminó de cantar.

Se detuvo justo al ver un letrero de color rojo con la palabra «Alto». Pasaron unos segundo y ella no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos oscuros de su compañero; aquellos ojos que llenan de tranquilidad a cualquier persona que los viera. Él miró a su esposa, y después le sonrió algo intimidado.

―¿Qué pasa, Annita?

―Tengo una teoría, ¿la quieres escuchar? ―susurró coquetamente. Yoh asintió―. Las chicas que lo hacen en un auto pueden quedar embarazadas.

No tardaron en subir los tonos rojizos al rostro del castaño. La mirada de Anna lo llenaba de nerviosismo, pero después sonrió con deseo. Anna desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para acercarse más a su esposo, y robarle un beso con desesperación. Yoh respondía lentamente; como amaba que Anna, su Annita, fuera tan decidida y tan cariñosa con él, sólo con él.

―Te amo ―susurraron al mismo tiempo, para seguirse besando con rapidez.

Pero instantes después, un gran tráiler de carga intentó frenar a unos metros de distancia de su pequeño auto negro; antes iba a una gran velocidad. Fue en vano, ya que embistió el auto de la pareja llevándoselo entre su parachoques por la calle y después hacerlo chocar con un poste de luz grueso. La rubia salió disparada del auto, rompiendo con su cabeza el vidrio del parabrisas gracias a la fuerza del impacto. Quedó inconsciente sobre el capó. Yoh golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el tablero del auto, pero gracias a su cinturón, no pasó a mayores. Antes de quedar inconsciente también, apreció que el cabello de Anna comenzaba a teñirse de un color carmesí.

Instantes después todo se volvió oscuro para él.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parece la "introducción"? Espero y les haya agradado._

_Continuaré pronto, lo prometo. Bueno, eso espero, XD._

_Déjenme sus comentarios, bueno o malos. Yo les responderé en cuanto pueda._

_Nos leemos después. Bye. (¿Errores? Ya saben dónde y cómo decírmelos. xD. ^-^/)._


	2. Capítulo I

"_Shaman King" no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador: Hiroyuki Takei; "The Vow" tampoco es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador._

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

«Yo también tengo una teoría. Una teoría sobre los momentos; momentos de impacto. Trata de que esos momentos son como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo, y terminan definiendo quién eres».

_Dentro de un banco muy concurrido, una joven de cabellera rubia a la altura de sus hombros hacía su transacción de dinero rápidamente. Detrás de ella había una fila larga llena de personas desesperadas por salir rápido de aquel establecimiento para continuar con su rutina diaria. Cuando por fin pudo terminar, recogió sus papeles y comenzó a salir de aquel lugar._

―_El siguiente ―gritó el joven empleado. Rápidamente la fila comenzó a avanzar._

_Al estar mirando su pequeño teléfono celular, chocó contra un joven de aquella fila, tirando así sus papeles al suelo. De inmediato, el joven con el que había chocado recogió aquellos documentos para entregárselos rápidamente._

―_Disculpa, no me fijé ―Con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, aquel castaño le entregó los papeles. Al mirarla más detalladamente, le impresionaron aquellos ojos ambarinos llenos de firmeza y frialdad. Por el contrario, ella admiró los ojos negros de él, que reflejaban claramente tranquilidad y serenidad._

―_No tienes por qué disculparte ―contestó seriamente, tomando los papeles―. Gracias por recogerlos._

_Y sin más, comenzó a alejarse de él. El castaño de tez morena la miró alejarse, hasta que un objeto en el suelo le llamó a atención. Lo recogió y miró su foto en aquel tarjetón pequeño. Sonrió una vez más._

«Uno de mis momentos favoritos fue cuando la conocí».

_Salió inmediatamente de aquel establecimiento tratando de alcanzar a la chica de tez blanca y cabellera rubia para así entregarle su identificación personal. Para su suerte la vio caminar a su auto plateado mientras buscaba algo entre su papeleo. Suspiró frustrada al darse cuenta de que la identificación no estaba. Dio media vuelta al notar la presencia de aquel chico de tez morena tratándola de alcanzar. Él le sonrió y con la respiración agitada le entregó el pequeño tarjetón, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la chica._

―_Olvidaste esto ―Y sonrió._

_Ella tomó su identificación y la guardó entre su papeleo, mientras agradecía con la cabeza. El castaño volvió a sonreír; instantes después miró el auto de la chica rubia encontrándose con un par de siglas._

―_Instituto de arte ―La chica asintió―. ¿Acaso trabajas ahí?_

―_No ―habló por primera vez―; estudio ahí desde hace poco._

_Él puso un rostro sorprendido, para después reír un poco._

―_Pues, es un gusto. Mi nombre es Yoh, Asakura Yoh._

_Miró la mano que le tendió el joven de cabellera castaña. Después de unos segundos, inconscientemente la apretó respondiendo a la presentación._

―_Soy Anna, Kyoyama Anna._

_Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla sonreír por primera vez._

―_Bueno, Annita, ¿qué te parece ir por una bebida en el bar cercano?_

_Ella frunció el ceño por dos razones: la primera, por haberle llamado «Annita»; la segunda, por el simple y sencillo hecho de tener el valor de invitarla a salir. Frunció el ceño disgustada, pero al ver el rostro nervioso de él, lanzó un suspiro para después asentir._

―_Está bien ―Abrió la puerta de su auto, guardando sus papeles dentro de tal―, pero sólo una copa._

_El chico sonrió agradecido y aliviado. Ella cerró la puerta de su coche, puso la alarma y salió de ahí, dejándose guiar por aquel tipo aún extraño para ella._

* * *

―_Aquí está su pedido, señor. Disculpe la demora ―Y con una sonrisa que sólo utilizaba para simpatizar con los clientes, se alejó de la pequeña mesa, dejando a la pareja conversar más en privado._

_Escondiéndose cerca de la ventana de aquel sutil café, Anna sacó su papel higiénico y limpió su nariz, evitando así estornudar o algo peor más adelante. Estaba enferma, claro que sí, pero eso no era impedimento para ella: necesitaba trabajar. Una simple gripe no era un obstáculo para ella. Su cabello, que ahora le llegaba a media espalda, lo recogió para evitar que le estorbara para atender a los clientes. Miró por la ventana y se percató de algo de su total enfado._

_Yoh estaba ahí parado, bajo la intensa lluvia, todo empapado, mientras le sonreía cómo un idiota. Lanzó un suspiro de molestia y preocupación, mirando con desaprobación al castaño. Al notar que lo miraba, señaló con frenesí la mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal. Ella lanzó otro suspiro acercándose a la caja de cartón forrada con papeles alegres dispuesta a abrirla. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que contenía medicamentos y otras cosas dentro de esa caja._

―_Para la gripe ―Leyó la nota pegada a una caja llena de pastillas. Le sonrió al castaño._

―_Para la nariz ―Sacó otra caja; contenía pañuelos desechables._

―_Para tu corazón ―Sonrió divertida, y sin ser detectada, mientras sacaba una foto del castaño con su guitarra eléctrica. Volvió la vista al castaño, quien miraba impaciente a que sacara lo último._

_Comenzó a sacar un tipo de atuendo provocador y demasiado "sexy" a su vista. Miró al castaño con enojo, y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió divertido._

―_Para más tarde ―La nota pegada a un tirante de ese atuendo la hizo enojar más._

_Guardó con rapidez y enojo aquella prenda vergonzosa, tratando de evitar que alguien más la percibiera, y miró a Yoh. Éste sonrió ampliamente. Lanzando un beso con la mano, se despidió para salir corriendo._

_Lo mataría. Claro que lo haría. Y la tremenda fiebre y gripe que le dará al castaño la ayudarían bastante bien._

* * *

Despertó repentinamente, pero la luz que se reflejaba en aquellas paredes blancas lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con suma velocidad. Al acostumbrarse totalmente a su pequeño entorno, se percató de que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, mientras que en el otro le administraban suero. La enfermera que estaba a su lado checando los monitores no había notado su reciente despertar. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Anna?

Claro. Anna.

Trató de levantarse para así buscarla y saber si ella estaba bien; si no le había pasado nada. Pero la enfermera, después de escuchar el susurro de su paciente, lo impedía levantarse argumentando que aún no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Él gritaba desesperado: necesitaba verla. Varias enfermeras entraron para así tratar de calmar al joven de cabellera castaña, hasta que un doctor de gran bata blanca con ojeras muy marcadas de cabellera rubia clara entró con rapidez ante tal mar de gritos. El castaño lo miró suplicante.

―Señor Asakura ―habló el doctor, dando la señal de que las demás enfermeras se retiraran. No tardaron en hacerlo―. Me da gusto que usted esté bien.

A pesar de su tétrica apariencia, sonrió tan linda y cálidamente que llegó a tranquilizar un poco al castaño. Señaló la cama de la habitación con olores medicinales, cosa que él entendió a la primera, recostándose al instante.

―Gracias, doctor…

―Fausto ―agregó, sentándose a una orilla de la cama―, ¿cómo se siente?

―Mejor, gracias ―sonrió levemente, para después cambiarla por un rostro serio―. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

La cara alegre de su doctor pasó a ser seria y algo dura. Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, pero Yoh no quería adelantar hechos antes de tiempo.

Aunque el rostro de su doctor no ayudaba en mucho que digamos.

* * *

_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero y bien._

_Segundo capítulo, listo. Vamos por más, espero._

_Quiero agradecer a Mary, Anneyk y Angekila por haberse tomado la molestia de pasar a leer esta idea y darle una oportunidad. Espero no decepcionarlas, ¡gracias por sus comentarios! :D._

_En fin. Si quieren dejarme su opinión, queja, sugerencia, o amenaza de muerte, entre otros, háganlo sin miedo, xD. Yo les responderé en cuanto pueda, :D._

_Besos embarrados de chocolate para todos. Nos leemos. Adiós (¡¿Errores?! ¡Díganmelos de inmediato! Yo les estaré agradecida por hacérmelos saber. n_n/)._


	3. Capítulo II

"_Shaman King" no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador: Hiroyuki Takei; "The Vow" tampoco es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador._

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

―La señorita Kyoyama tiene una hemorragia intracraneal debido al fuerte golpe contra el parabrisas. Para lograr que la hinchazón baje y que el cerebro descanse, ponemos a los pacientes con este problema en un estado de coma limitado.

Se terminó de vestir, mientras miraba al doctor con una mirada de frustración, dando a entender que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía. Fausto sonrió divertido para después volver a mirarlo con seriedad.

―¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Fausto se acercó a la entrada, mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.

―Adelante.

Caminaron por un par de minutos, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Al entrar, al castaño le temblaron las piernas por mirarla en la cama, vendada, con un montón de aparatos rodeándole y un tubo atravesándole la garganta. Ahogó un sollozo y se acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Tomó su mano derecha y le colocó el anillo de matrimonio que le había entregado la enfermera, junto con sus pertenencias.

Segundos después, se inclinó a besar su frente…

* * *

―_¿Otra vez le estás dando de comer? ―Lo reprimió, mientras daba un buen trago a su taza de café._

―_Vamos, Annita. Tiene hambre ―contestó con una sonrisa, dejándole el resto de pan a un gato café mientras entraba al departamento._

―_Lo acostumbrarás a la comida y después no se querrá ir. Sabes bien que odio a los gatos, Yoh._

_La miró con un gran fingido reproche. No pudo ahogar una pequeña sonrisa. Yoh entró y sacó del refrigerador un plato hondo lleno de fresas, más una jarra de jugo, mientras que Anna comenzó a sacar platos y los colocaba en la mesa, donde los amigos de Yoh comenzaron a sentarse._

―_¿Alguien quiere? Anna las compró ―preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa._

―_¡Dame! ―gritó HoroHoro, un amigo del castaño de cabellera azul cielo con una banda amarrada en la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a comer las fresas del pequeño plato._

―_Oh, no. Anna compró comida. Ya sabemos lo que significa ―argumentó Lyserg, otro amigo del castaño de cabellera verde claro con ojos del mismo color, mientras se sentaba a un lado de HoroHoro y le trataba de arrebatar una fresa._

―_A mí me cae bien; es como una pequeña mascota ―dijo Hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh, mientras miraba con burla a la chica._

―_Vuelve a decir eso, y te irá mal._

_El castaño sonrió con burla. Había logrado su objetivo de la mañana: hacer enojar a su cuñada._

―_Pues, yo la prefiero antes de ese hurón que querías que adoptáramos, Hao ―comentó a duras penas el peliazul, ya que su boca estaba llena de comida―; además, hace un muy buen café._

_Arrojó de mala gana la jarra de café a la mesa, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada. Se sentó, al mismo tiempo que de que Yoh se levantaba. Entre ellos se miraron._

―_Quedémonosla._

―_Gracias, Hao._

_Agradeció a modo de sarcasmo, mientras rodaba los ojos. Yoh sonreía, mientras Anna comenzaba a lanzarles fresas a todos; y estos estallaban en risas…_

* * *

―_Yoh: prometo respetarte todos los días de mi vida; a serte fiel y nunca hacerte enojar si no vale la pena. Prometo aconsejarte y discutir sobre las composiciones de tus canciones. Prometo amarte siempre._

_Sonrió. Admiró su vestido blanco corto un poco acampanado, sin tirantes, sin adornos, sin encajes, con su cabello ligeramente recogido y un velo que caía hermosamente sobre su cabeza. Más vio su pequeño papelito color verde agua. Yoh se acercó a su oído._

―_Escribiste tus votos en un menú, ¿verdad? ―Anna sonrió._

_Ambos se miraron mientras que sus amigos e invitados miraban atentamente a la pareja. Estaban dentro del museo de arte de Tokio: al querer algo original y auténtico, ¿qué mejor lugar que el museo?_

_Anna miró que a pesar de lo que había dicho, Yoh se veía muy bien con traje, aunque era algo raro. Horo se acercó con un par de anillos de, según él, oro; Anna tomó uno, el pequeño e Yoh tomó el más grande. Ambos los colocaron en sus temblorosos dedos y miraron a Hao con una sonrisa. Éste sonrió acomodándose una vez más el cuello que le molestaba al vestirse de sacerdote._

―_Qué bonito ―susurró el castaño largo mientras miraba a la pareja, hasta que en la puerta aparecieron un par de guardias de seguridad. Todos los "invitados" se sorprendieron y comenzaron a correr. Mas Lyserg en ningún momento dejaba de grabar―. Joder. ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! ¡Ya bésala, Yoh!_

_Yoh le dio un beso fugaz antes de comenzar a correr junto a sus amigos, tratando de huir de los guardias. Salieron del museo, y cruzando la calle perdieron de vista a los guardias, quienes miraban divertidos a la pareja que acababa de huir. Se detuvieron a unas cuadras de ahí, llegando a un parque gigante y hermoso. Yoh tomó de la mano a Anna y la jaló hacia él, tomándole de la cintura; ambos se unieron en un tierno beso lleno de amor. Hao y HoroHoro, quienes estaban a unos pasos más adelante, comenzaron a aplaudir y a hacer escándalo, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca. Y Lyserg no dejaba de grabar a la pareja con una sonrisa. Qué habilidad la suya._

_Al separarse, Yoh sonrió._

―_Te amo._

_Anna, sonriendo por primera vez frente a un público, susurró._

―_También te amo._

_Y ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso donde la gente que pasaba casualmente también gritaba…_

* * *

La enfermera que atendía a Anna, y que ahora Yoh sabía que se llama Eliza y que es la esposa de su doctor, Fausto, atendía los monitores que emitían un sonido molesto y el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo. Ya no estaba el tubo en su garganta, eso era bueno, al menos para Yoh.

Yoh miraba fijamente a Anna, deseando que ella despertara, se pusiera de pie y le besara, que le dijera que la amaba, pero sabía que no sería así.

Mas su sorpresa fue cuando Anna comenzó a despertar, mirando a Yoh y después a la enfermera. Eliza se acercó a Anna y revisó su rostro. Sonrió cálidamente.

―Tranquila, Anna. Estarás bien. Sufriste un accidente automovilístico en el cual te golpeaste la cabeza contra el parabrisas. Te dormimos un tiempo pero estarás bien.

Anna miró a Eliza.

―Me duele la cabeza.

Eliza sonrió.

―Es perfectamente normal. Traeré unas pastillas para el dolor.

Comenzó a sentarse sobre la cama con cuidado al mismo ritmo de que la enfermera salía de la habitación. Yoh no dejaba de mirarla y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la pregunta que Anna le dirigió.

―¿Se lastimó alguien más, doctor?

La enfermera, tal y como salió, volvió el paso apresuradamente, igual de sorprendida.

―Anna, ¿sabes quién soy, cierto?

La chica de ojos ambarinos frunció el ceño. Si era una broma de mal gusto, era mejor que parara.

―Mi, ¿doctor?

La enfermera miró al castaño; a él ya se le había formado un terrible nudo en su garganta y en su estómago sintió un golpe tan duro, que en cualquier momento regresaría a lo que ingirió en la mañana.

―Anna, no ―dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado. Ella lo miró con desconfianza―. Yo soy tu esposo.

Anna lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa, alejándose de él, con mucha desconfianza. La enfermera Eliza miraba atentamente las reacciones de ambos, principalmente de Anna; justo en ese momento, Fausto entró a la habitación. Al tratar de tomar la mano de la chica, ella la quitó con, podría jurar, repulsión; y Anna al fijarse en su mano, encontró su pequeño anillo en el dedo anular.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación más que furioso, siendo seguido por el doctor. Yoh trataba de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

―Yoh, espera…

―Me dijo que ella iba a estar bien, doctor.

―El daño cerebral no es como una fractura ordinaria. Se trata del cerebro: es menos predecible. A veces por cómo los tejidos presionan el cráneo, habrá nuevas lesiones…

―¿Nueva lesión? Dios, ¡ella no sabe ni quién soy!

―Cuando está despierta, esa inflamación puede causar pérdida de memoria; cambios de ánimo bruscos; entre otras cosas más. Es algo normal…

Yoh dejó hablando solo al doctor, y éste le dejó. _Lo que necesita es asimilar lo que ha pasado._

Salió al corredor dispuesto a salir corriendo del hospital, pero sólo se detuvo frente a la máquina de gaseosas y la golpeó, para después recargarse en ella y comenzar a mirar su anillo de compromiso.

«Bien. Mi teoría es que esos momentos de impacto nos definen; pero lo que nunca tuve en cuenta es qué es lo que podría pasar si un día dejas de contarlos todos».

* * *

_Hola, :D._

_Siento la demora por tardar en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y un agradecimiento especial a Angekila, Liz Asakura, Mary, Ale Estrada, y a dos "Guest" (anónimos) pos sus hermosos reviews que siempre animan a continuar una historia. (Por cierto, ¿les agradecí sus reviews en privado a los que tienen cuenta? No me acuerdo ya, jaja. Si no lo hice, perdonen, pero saben que siempre les agradeceré por su apoyo). Y si leen un error, ¿me podrían avisar? No le di segunda checada (el tiempo me lo impide; de hecho, ahora mismo no debería de estar aquí, xDDD. Qué rebelde soy, ñ.ñ/). _

_En fin. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí._

_Me despido. Nos leemos después. Bye. ¿Review? :D._


End file.
